1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit with a regulated charge pump, a regulation method, and a use thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 196 27 197 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,886, is a device for voltage multiplication with a low dependence of the output voltage on the supply voltage. This is required for programming flash EEPROMs. A regulation of the output voltage is accomplished here.
Known from DE 600 28 030 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,830, is an electronic circuit for generating and regulating a voltage with a charge pump voltage multiplier which is connected to an oscillator.
Regulation is a process in which a quantity, the controlled variable (quantity to be regulated), is continuously sensed, compared to another quantity—the reference variable—and influenced in order to approach the reference variable.